The present invention of Pit Furnace Closing System, with innovative concept and having important technological and functional improvements, in accordance with the most modern concepts of engineering and in conformity with the required rules and specifications, and which greatly differs from the other lid systems used in the conventional furnaces, so as to provide many technical advantages, both practical and economical.